Jakob
Jakob "alsojakob" '''was a final Cow Chop member, employee and recurring cast member. He was known for his chaotic presence and shenanigans whenever he was on camera. Jakob has appeared in many Cow Chop videos without a formal introduction (In the same style as Anna and Asher). History The first instance of Jakob working with Cow Chop was in 2016, where he would help Trevor with editing and give him tips. Around late 2016 to early 2017 Jakob became James‘ editor on his channel. He also appeared on James’ channel before the move. Jakob was first introduced on the Cow Chop channel in the middle of May 2017 through multiple different videos after the group had settled during their move to Los Angeles. He worked at James’ videos at the office before officially joining Cow Chop after moving to edit the channel’s videos. For a good part of 2018 Jakob appeared in content before deciding to take a back seat, mainly due to the repeating jokes of the fan base, some of which were related to his race. After James’ injury and leave in 2019, Jakob returned as an on camera personality. Mainly along with Alec and Garrett, the former of whom he formed OFFCANNY with, a channel they both would pursue. Jakob stayed with Cow Chop until the end of the company, appearing in their last CCTV. Trivia * Jakob has a Twitch channel which he streams on. * As stated by himself in a CCTV, Jakob was Cow Chop’s longnest lasting employee. * Trevor once threw a piece of pizza in lunch and that's when they started talking to one another. * His favorite musician is Toby Keith. * He is 6 feet 4 inches tall. * He is from Canada. * He has traveled to more than 20 countries. * He is very good at rollerblading because he is pidgeon toed. * He is referred to as a "Palm Tree" through Cow Chop memes and references. * He has Tinnitus in his right ear. * It typically takes him one day to edit a gaming video and two days to edit a show. * He is into Boxing and MMA. * His favorite album made in 2017 was Scum Fuck Flower Boy by Tyler, the Creator. * His favorite album made in 2019 was All My Heroes Are Cornballs by JPEGMAFIA. * His favorite Twitch streamers are Tyler1 and GreekGodx due to their dynamic. * He doesn't watch that much YouTube since most of the content there is "typically uninspired and stale". * His favorite show on Netflix is Ozark. * He is of Jewish and Jamaican descent. * He has a weird laugh Quotes * ''"...cause I'm ASIAN."'' ''- Jakob, cutting off Asher'' * ''"One pussy, two pussy, I'll slam them all!!"''' ''- Jakob * "that coca cola is really spicy" - Jakob * "I'm about to say a curse word" - Jakob Gallery IMG_20180117_152929.jpg|A photo of Jakob from Twitter b0af8584-2316-4617-b882-7f83590e4162.jpg|Happy Jakob b55e39c4-5b7b-4c21-bad1-93b509618b8f.jpg|Jakob with his date ff46a9ed-57e3-4de3-88df-c0db18215bb4.jpg|Contemplating life Screenshot (436).png|Bloodied astronaut after failed lift off DTeBWEqU0AEf5XO.jpeg|Jakob with Asher and Joe DTeCjOiUQAAKEox.jpeg|Jakob with Trevor, Asher, and Joe D1PTKbtl.jpg|Jakob's Tumblr icon DRq1zVMUMAEL8mu.jpeg|"I didn’t sit on his lap cause I was scared he’d try to finger me." Jakob.jpg|Smiling Jakob Cwd0QRXVIAAcOHA.jpg|Jakob with styled-up hair Cwekj-wUkAAzaog.jpg|Jakob with a flower crown photo.jpg|A painting of Jakob CweDEtPVIAMJA3U.jpg|Jakob with Joe and Trevor C_H5MZLV0AAMn0V.jpg|Jakob wearing a MAGA hat IMG_20180127_141503.jpg|Dead Jakob IMG_20180127_202258.jpg|Screaming Jakob d9a50885-e2fe-43bd-850c-dd0633ecdc10.jpg|Jakob and James IMG_20180223_141314.jpg|Jakob and Asher making a dish Screenshot_20180223-140831.png|Jakob tasting his lasagna Screenshot_20180223-140900.png|The face of regret IMG_20180226_200209.jpg|Batman Jakob Category:CowChop Category:People Category:Editor Category:Members